First
by ChalkandMoreCheese
Summary: Nothing in life is simple. Sometimes the people that we love are the people that hurt us the most; and sometimes the things that bring us together are the things that tear us apart. But our 'firsts' are things we'll always remember. -HIATUS-
1. Forewarning!

This story is not in chronological order. I upload the chapters in the order I write them. It's up to you to decide which chapter comes before or after the other. The chapters are short, because I do not feel they need to be long. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter One: Harden My Heart

The crowd went crazy as a single spotlight lit up the centre of the stage. Bella brought her microphone to her lips and looked dead ahead into the darkness. Pushing the cries from the crowd from her mind, she imagined Edward's face in front of her, and then the lyrics pushed their way from her lips, as if they had been burned onto her soul, like they had on her heart.

_Crying on the corner, waiting in the rain, I swear I'll never ever wait again,_

_You gave me your word, but words for you are lies,_

Tears sprang to her eyes and Bella hung her head to hide as one fell, turning around and wiping it away before she turned back around and looked right into a camera that was set up right at the front of the stage. She hoped Edward was watching, looking at how well she was doing without him.

_I'm gonna harden my heart,_

_I'm gonna swallow my tears,_

_I'm gonna turn, and leave you here,_

Bella began to walk around the stage, slow and graceful, moving her body to the beat of the song, like the music sang to her and only her, and her body spoke back in a secret language only they knew. Breathing in and out calmly and precisely, Bella did exactly what she was singing about. She hardened her heart. As she sang she tried to push Edward from her mind. She didn't want to think of him in a moment like this. She wanted to enjoy being on stage, singing in front of a crowd of people that loved her. To do this, though, she knew she should have chosen a different song. Because as she continued to sing, all she saw and thought about was Edward. As she moved around the stage, and the crowd followed her every step, she knew there was a chance Edward was watching her too, and because of that she wanted to look untouchable. She wanted to show him exactly what he walked away from.

When Alice gave her the song, she knew what it was about. She knew why Alice saved it specifically for her, but she didn't want to call Alice out on it. And she loved the song so much that she pushed through the intial pain and sang it. And when she did she knew the song was meant for her.

An uproar started when Tanya came out on stage. Bella had been so consumed in herself that she'd forgotten the song was a duet. With the person who had stolen Edward from her. Tanya sang as she always did; beautifully and perfectly.

_Darlin' in your wildest dreams, you never had a clue,_

_But it's time you got the news_

Tanya walked out in front of Bella, looking right into her eyes. Bella could see the words written perfectly in the ocean blue orbs. Tanya may be sickly sweet to her fans, she could be an Oscar winning actress in front of a crowd, but Bella knew who she was underneath. And Tanya was telling Bella to back off.

_I'm gonna harden my heart,_

_I'm gonna swollow my tears,_

_I'm gonna turn and leave you here,_

Bella hoped Tanya caught the truth in the lyrics. Bella had had enough of Edward. He may have been her first love. He may have been the reason her career left the ground, but he was nothing to her. He made it perfectly clear she meant nothing to him. And she was trying to make it perfectly clear that she wouldn't give a fuck if he died that very second.

As the song finished, the crowd got even crazier. A couple of fans even tried to jump onto the stage. Bella looked at them and smiled. She used to be one of them, she knew what it was like to look up and idolize them. But Bella also knew what it was like to meet someone and discover that they're not what you thought they'd be. And she hoped she never did that to her fans. She wanted to be truthful and honest. She wanted them to love her for her, and not for someone she'd pretend to be just to be liked and sell albums. An image wasn't important to Bella. Being herself, being 'Bella Swan' was what was important to her.

The music cut out and Bella raised her microphone into the air. With one small look at Tanya, who had somehow been able to walk to the other end, as far from Bella as she could get, she brought the microphone to her mouth,

"I'd like to thank Tanya for being here tonight." Bella said, and then left a beat, anticipating the roar of the crowd. "But now it's time for her to go. Let's here it for Tanya." Bella didn't cheer with the crowd, instead she stared right into Tanya's eyes and made sure it was perfectly clear that she wasn't going to be pushed around.

Tanya looked at Bella startled, her eyes widened in shock. Bella knew they were supposed to be singing another song together, but she knew she wouldn't be able to spend another second on stage with the girl, no matter how little Edward meant to her. Tanya quickly recovered from her shock and bowed to the audience, blowing them kisses and walking off stage. She didn't look at Bella as she did so, she walked away with her head high, her back straight. And Bella envied her the ability to let something slip off her like water.


	3. Chapter Two: Rock You Like a Hurricane

**I've forgotten to mention, but each chapter is going to have a character sing. As of yet, it will only be Edward and Bella, and occasionally Tanya, as she did in the previous chapter. The reason I have done this is one, because I want to - that's how I've set the story out, and two, because Edward and Bella are singers, and they express themselves through music. And in each chapter they're feeling something different, and the song reflects that. It also may help you realize where in the story each chapter takes place. Because as I've stated before, this story is not in chronological order. It's going to be all over the place, but I've tried to make it obvious where in their storyline each chapter takes place. **

**Also, each chapter is going to be named after the song sung in the chapter.**

**As of yet I do not have a BETA, so I apologise in advance if there are any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Bella smiled as Edward made his way over to here, surprised that he was ignoring everybody who tried to make a conversation with him. She felt important at that moment, and she loved that feeling. When he was a foot away from her he scooped her up in his arms and pulled her to him, kissing her gently on the lips but holding her roughly to him. She smiled on his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Have fun?" She asked him. Bella pulled back and looked into Edward's eyes, her smile widening when she was lust glazing over the beautiful emerald orbs. His smile became hungry and his grip tighter.

He nodded slowly and lifted her from the floor, her toes dangling a foot from the floor as he withdrew to his full height with her in his arms. "I am now." He said invitingly, and Bella leant forward to kiss his neck. She felt him sigh and she smiled as she pressed another kiss to the base of his throat.

Bella had totally forgotten about their audience, but a throat being cleared brought her back to reality and she opened her eyes, looking over Edward's shoulder at Jasper who stood there with an eyebrow raised. Her cheeks instantly flushed at the fact that her brother had been watching this, and she wriggled around in Edward's arms until he set her down. He looked over his shoulder to see who had disturbed the moment, and Edward didn't look phased. He turned around on the ball of his feet to look directly at Jasper.

"What is with you and ruining my moments?" Edward asked Jasper half mockingly.

Jasper nodded to Bella and she obediently walked over to him, taking the arm he offered me. "Since it's my sister you're having these 'moments' with, I'm think it's my job to ruin them." Jasper said, a warning in his tone, but just as much laughter beneath the words.

Before Edward could comment with one of his quirps, Jasper pulled me away onto the dance floor. He held her in his arms, keeping Bella close enough that he could whisper to her without worrying that the crowd of people around them would overhear and gossip to the tabloids.

"What are you doing, Bella?" He asked her. His blue eyes looked directly into hers, and she felt she couldn't run or lie to them. Jasper knew her better than anyone, that's what happens when you live with someone all sixteen years of your life.

Bella shrugged her shoulders as Jasper dipped her and then brought her back to him. Jasper raised an eyebrow and then sighed. "Bella, I know you like him, Edward, but he's not good for you. You've heard what people say about him. What makes you think he's going to change for you?"

"I don't." Bella told him honestly. "But I ... I've never felt this way before, Jasper. He makes me feel alive. I think ... Jasper, I think I love him." She spoke the last three words so low that Jasper didn't know whether he caught the words right.

Jasper's grip on Bella faltered and his mouth opened like a fish out of water. "What?" He asked a little too loud, and the crowd surrounding them on the dance floor looked over with eager eyes hoping for something juicy to sink their teeth into. Jasper looked at them and the settled his eyes on Bella, worry clear in his expression. "Bella ... he'll only break your heart."

"You don't know that."

"I know him better than you do." He said matter-of-factly. "And this is what he does. He uses and then he lets them go. Edward looks for something new, something fresh. And you're that, Bella. You're normal. He's never had that before."

Bella sighed. "He's heard me sing, you know." She whispered to him, hoping to lighten the mood. "He wants me to do a duet with him for his new album."

Jasper cocked his head to the side, and Bella knew that was never a good thing. But then he smiled gently. "Well who wouldn't? You're voice is beautiful, Bells."

The sound of static from the stage halted their conversation, and they both looked over to see what was happening. Edward was up there holding two microphones, and he was staring directly at Bella and Jasper with a wicked grin on his face.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming out here tonight. But my birthday isn't the reason I invited you all here. Tonight, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Bella Swan." Edward said, and Bella nearly fainted right then and there on the dance floor. "Come on up here."

Bella found her feet after Jasper walked her up to the stage. "What are you doing?" Jasper asked Edward through narrowed eyes.

"You'll love it." Was his only reply.

When Bella was on the stage and Jasper had retreated to the dance floor, Edward took her hand and pulled her to his side. She looked into the glaring lights and then at the crowd, watching as they disappeared into darkness. The lights were too bright, and she couldn't see anything else. Her heart was beating over time.

"In and out." Edward said gently into her ear, kissing her cheek. But then he faced the room of people. "I'd like to entertain you tonight with an old classic. And I'm going to be singing it with Bella."

The band, which Bella hadn't seen behind her when she'd walked up onto the stage, started behind her. "Come on Bella, in and out, this'll be good for us." Edward said.

Bella nodded and brought the microphone to her lips. She breathed in and out like Edward had taught her, and though her nerves didn't completely calm down, she found herself liking the butterflies in her stomach.

_It's early morning, the sun comes out, _

_Last night was shaking, pretty loud,_

_My cat is purring and scratches my skin,_

_So what is wrong with another sin?_

As she sang, Bella tried to convince herself that it was just Edward and her up on that stage and the room was empty. She tried to remember when they'd practiced this song with each other in his lounge room. Edward playing his guitar, Bella tapping her hands against her knees to the beat.

_The bitch is hungry, she needs to tell,_

_So give her inches and feed her well,_

When Edward started singing, Bella turned to him. He smiled at her and nodded his head. He was proud of her. She was proud of herself.

_More days to come, new places to go,_

_I've got to leave it's time for the show,_

The microphone was slipping from her grip, but Bella held onto it. She stood still on the stage, never moving from her position, but she knew that the fact that she was singing was a big improvement. She'd never been big on crowds. She didn't see them, not very clearly, but she heard them whistling and clapping. And it was that, that evidence that they were enjoying themselves, that kept her from running.

_Here I am,_

_Rock you like a hurricane,_

_Here I am,_

_Rock you like a hurricane,_

Their voices, her sweet and smooth voice and his raspy and deep voice, combined. Bella smiled at how good they sounded together, and she searched the crowd for Jasper, wanting to know whether his smile was as big as hers.

_My body is burning, it starts to shout,_

_Desire is coming, it breaks out loud,_

Edward took Bella's hand, and she almost choked on the lyrics from fright.

_Lust is in cages, till storm breaks loose,_

_Just have to make it with someone I choose_

Edward looked in Bella's eyes and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. She may have been sweating like a pig from the lights and the nerves, but she was happy that she was up there with Edward.

_The night is callin', I have to go,_

_The wolf is hungry, he wants to show,_

_He's licking his lips, he's ready to win,_

_On the hunt tonight for love at first sting,_

_Here I am,_

_Rock you like a hurricane,_

_Here I am,_

_Rock you like a hurricane,_

_Here I am,_

_Rock you like a hurricane,_

_Here I am,_

_Rock you like a hurricane,_

_Here I am,_

When the song finished Bella inhaled deeply and her hand fell, hanging limp at her sides. She felt Edward squeeze her other hand and she looked up at him with a small, triumphant smile.

"Please give it up for Bella." Edward said to the crowd, and they clapped and whistled and did as he asked. "Thank you."

Edward took Bella's microphone from her and gave his and hers to one of the sound crew members. Bella smiled genlty at them and then made her way off the stage.

Before she could speak to Edward though, Jacob appeared, and whisked him away. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like Edward and his manager were having a bit of a fight. Edward looked frustrated and Jacob was making a lot of hand movements. Bella wondered what they were arguing about. Edward looked up briefly, and Bella smiled gently before turning around and walking away, feeling guilty for being caught watching them.

She made her way to the bathroom. Bella splashed water on her face, not worried to smudge make up because she wasn't wearing any, and relaxed into the cold water. She turned the tap off and looked into the mirror. Bella smiled, but then movement in the background caught her eye. There was a girl standing behind her. She was pretty, with ocean blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. The girl was just watching her. A cat-like smile on her face. As if she was happy she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Hi, I'm Bella." Bella said, turning around and offering her hand. She didn't know what this girls problem was, but she wasn't going to act the same way. Bella wanted to be polite.

The girl looked at the hand and ignored it. "I know who you are. And I'm Tanya. I'm sure we'll see each other around."

Bella didn't know what that meant. But she was sure as Hell that there was a promise in her tone of voice, and a threat in her words. Bella didn't feel comforted at all.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. And I'd also like people to review/alert/favourite. It would mean the world to me to get feed back so as I know what I'm doing right/wrong, what you enjoy/hate. **

**Thank you.**


	4. Chapter Three: Impossible

**This chapter is only between Alice and Bella, and in this story, Alice is the sister of Edward. It didn't take me long to write, at all. So I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or something wrong with it. **

**I know where this story is going, but I'm not sure how long the story will take before we get to the end. Each chapter is inspired by the song used in it, and finding songs for each chapter is a struggle sometimes. Like finding the song for this chapter for instance. I needed a song that I could believe Bella could have written, and I've known this song for a while, and when it came on on my iPod I just knew this was the one. Also, when I sit down to write, I don't have a set idea in my mind, it just comes out. Sounds sort of weird, but that's how it happens. I have no previous plans of each chapter, I just know what I want to happen in the end. So please bare with me. This might be a long ride.**

* * *

Alice gave Bella one glance and then focused herself on the piano. She shifted in the seat for a moment before her fingers began to travel across the keys, playing back a song to Bella she wished she'd never had to write. But writing songs was an outlet, and at the moment she needed a lot to get out. Alice, being Edward's sister, would have had a lot to say, but she kept her mouth shut. She just sat there and played.

Bella felt extremely self-conscious letting Alice hear this song, but she'd learnt to not be scared anymore. When you lived in the spotlight you had to learn and be prepared for all your skeletons in the closet to be revealed. Bella didn't want to keep secrets from Alice. Especially her feelings. It had been a week since Edward had talked to her, and Alice must have known, at least thought she knew, what Bella was feeling, but Alice hadn't brought it up yet, and Bella knew that this song would give her a look inside Bella's head. At least for a couple of minutes Alice could understand what Edward did to her.

Bella's hands ran down her thigh and then squeezed them as she closed her eyes and licked her lips. She saw the words behind her eyes, and then she sang.

_I remember years ago,_

_Someone told me I should take,_

_Caution when it comes to love,_

_I did, I did,_

Alice didn't look up at Bella once. Bella didn't know what to think; whether she was ignoring the message or giving Bella her space. With Alice's back to her she didn't have a clue.

_And you were strong and I was not,_

_My illusion, my mistake,_

_I was careless, I forgot,_

_I did,_

The moment when Edward called Bella to ask her to meet up with him at a small cafe on the edge of town came to her, and she shook her head. Shaking the memory from her head. At least for that moment.

_And now when all is done,_

_There is nothing to say,_

_You have gone and so effortlessly,_

_You have won,_

_You can go ahead tell them,_

Dark green eyes looked up at Bella's, and Bella held Alice's stare. She didn't know for sure what she saw there. But she thought that it may have been sympathy. Sadness. Bella felt so naked and open at that moment, the words were so honest and from her heart. But she imagined sitting in front of a crowd and singing this, and compared it to singing to Alice. In some ways it sounded a lot more frightening to sing in front of a crowd, but when the sister to the boy who broke your heart is the individual you're singing it to, then a crowd that doesn't know you doesn't seem so bad.

_Tell them all I know now,_

_Shout it from the roof tops,_

_Write it on the sky line,_

_All we had is gone now,_

Tanya's malicious smile as she leaned in to hug Edward played back in Bella's mind. She remembered the sugary and totally fake laugh of Tanya's when Edward said something funny and a fire of anger rose in the pit of her stomach. But Bella knew this wasn't all Tanya's doing. She wasn't the only one to blame.

_Tell them I was happy,_

_And my heart is broken,_

_All my scars are open,_

_Tell them what I hoped would be,_

_Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible_

Bella sighed and sank her hands into her hair, letting her fingers comb through the mahogany knots.

_Falling out of love is hard,_

_Falling for betrayal is worst,_

_Broken trust and broken hearts, _

_I know, I know,_

_Thinking all you need is there,_

_Building faith on love and words,_

_Empty promises will wear,_

_I know, I know_

Bella focused on her breathing as she sang, trying to keep the tears from her voice. It had only been a week since the break-up, so tears were understandable, but she didn't want to seem weak in front of Alice. If Alice said anything to Edward about this, and Bella wasn't entirely sure whether she would do that, she wanted her to say that Bella was strong and capable. That, even though Edward left her, she was still able to stand on her own two feet and she was doing just fine without him.

_And now when all is gone,_

_There is nothing to say,_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me,_

_On your own you can go tell them,_

_Tell them all I know now,_

_Shout it front the roof tops,_

_Write it on the sky line,_

_All we had is gone now,_

_Tell them I was happy,_

_And my heart is broken,_

_All my scars are open,_

_Tell them what I hoped would be,_

_Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible,_

_Ooh, impossible_

Bella tapped her hands on her thighs, her foot on the floor, anything to keep her mind from the tears that were threatening to fall. Even though Alice had her back facing her, Bella wasn't sure at what moment she could turn around.

_I remember years ago,_

_Someone told me I should take,_

_Caution when it comes to love,_

_I did,_

Bella voice grew softer as she sang, not stronger as it should have. The lyrics flowed from the heart, and she remembered all the tears and the tissues that came with writing this song. She remembered being locked away in her room with her guitar and the words just flowing from pen to paper. She remembered closing the window and the curtains, afraid paparazzi or neighbors would look in and see her. She didn't want photos splashed all over the internet of her crying and looking like a total wreck. She wanted photos that showed her being strong. Being in control; completelly unaffected by Edward's abrupt departure from her life.

Alice stopped playing the piano and Bella looked up, only now realizing that she had started crying. Alice got up from the piano chair and encircled her arms around Bella, pulling her close to her chest and stroking her hair.

Sobs turned to hiccups and then slowly the tears went away, but the mark they made remained. Alice pulled back to look Bella right in the eyes. "I could kill him." She said simply.

Bella tried to smile, but there was nothing there. "It doesn't matter. I mean, God, was I really that stupid? I'd heard what he was like. I'd seen it splashed all over the tabloids and on T.V." She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down. But now that the overriding feeling of sadness had gone, anger was rising up and taking over. "But I was a bloody idiot and I let him fool me into believing that he ... loved me."

Alice sighed and pulled back from Bella, hugging her knees to her chest as she leant her back against the coffee table. "I really thought he was settling down." She said solemnly. "I thought he was done with that whole ... player image. I guess I was wrong." Alice bit her lip. "But he seemed so different when he was with you. Like he genuinely wanted to change."

"He's good at fooling people, Alice." Bella said, wiping the trails of tears off her face.

Alice frowned but nodded, and when Bella thought she was about to say something, she didn't. She just got up and went back to the piano, and then she started playing the song again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. And if you did please favourite/alert/review this story; it means the world to me when I get feedback.**

**Also, for a list of the songs used in this story, please head to my PP (profile page), I will post them all on there each time _First _is updated.**


	5. Chapter Four: Liar, Liar

**I know it's been a while, but school holidays and school have held priority. As of yet, we've really only heard Bella sing, well not heard, but you know what I mean. Hopefully soon we will 'hear' someone else sing, a meaningful song from another character?**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Aro thought that having a small gig for a limited of people would be good for Bella - it would allow her to recruit a small number of followers who would then go out and recruit their friends and so on and so forth, and by the time her concert came along, she might actually have a sold out first show. Bella had been all for the idea, but as she prepared back stage, the nerves were shaking her more than she could handle. She was absolutely frightened, shaking and sweating. She found being stuck in a confined space with about twenty people a lot more daunting than singing in front of a crowd where you couldn't pick out individuals among the masses of people.

Bella looked into the mirror in front of her, staring right into her own eyes, and she could see the fear in them. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She was here for a reason, because of a passion that hadn't died from the moment she learnt how to sing. This is what she'd wanted for most of her life, and she couldn't believe she was backstage freaking out about something she loved so much.

It hurt to admit it, but when Bella had envisioned herself singing at her first performance, she'd imagined Edward beside her. To hold her hand and to kiss her senseless until she stopped gabbering on about how nervous she was. But she should have known dreams only last for the briefest of moments before you wake up.

"It's time." Aro said softly behind her.

Bella jumped up and looked into the mirror, at the reflection of Aro behind her. He smiled gently at her and ushered her to stand up. He smiled at her outfit and nodded for her to start walking. Bella squared her shoulders, drew in a large breath, and then blew it out. She was ready. Or at least she was as ready as she'd ever be.

Aro walked behind her, his hand on the small of her back. "You'll be fine, love. They're going to love you. Trust me."

Bella looked back at Aro as she walked and told herself to trust him. And she did - partly - she just couldn't escape the butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

The crowd was just a small group, actually a lot smaller than Bella had originally thought. There were only about ten people in the crowd. Bella felt her stomach fall and her start to beat overtime.

She found her way to the seat set up for and sat down, wrapping her hands around the microphone that had been placed in front of her. She looked back at Alice, who had agreed to play the piano for her today, and Jasper who had agreed to play guitar. She felt relaxed that two of the most important people to her were here ... She just couldn't escape the feeling that somebody was missing.

After looking at the support she had behind her, Bella addressed the crowd. She smiled, well, as best she could.

"I'd like to thank all of you for being here today. You may be a small crowd, but it means the world to me that you are here. I had a dream, and now I'm living it, and it feels so good to be sharing that dream with you. Most of you would know this is my first real performance, so I would like to apologise for any stuff ups tonight ... And enjoy the show. Now I write all of my songs, and most of the songs I'll sing tonight won't be on my album that's coming out soon, I don't actually have a release date right now, but this first song will be. So I hope you like it."

Bella looked behind at Alice and Jasper and whispered to them. They nodded and then they started playing.

_Can't see you anymore_

_You're in, and shut the door_

_Didn't know what I do know now_

_With words I've been betrayed_

_You respond and let them fade_

_And I just won't let you bring me down_

_You can see what I know and I know_

_Somewhere there's a sorry heart_

Bella gripped the microphone in her hand. As she watched the crowd she wondered whether they knew who the song was about.

_Tell me why these roads keep leading_

_Leading you right back to me_

Bella remembered when she swore she saw Edward in a car across the street from her house, watching her. She kept telling herself she was seeing things, but she knew deep down inside he was there. She wondered why, after all he'd said and done, he'd end up across the street. He'd broken up with her. Yet it was like he couldn't leave her alone. She'd tried to talk to him about it, but whenever she tried, Tanya was around. And Bella was sick of having their relationship continuously thrown in her face.

_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder_

_You played with fire_

_And smiled when you told her_

_Oh, oh, thought you were someone_

_Oh, oh goodbye to no one_

She couldn't believe that Edward had only broken up with her two days ago, it felt like years ago. Yet the wounds were still fresh.

_So break away the touch_

_Of bliss you miss so much_

_But I won't tell you to come back home_

_Emotions dissipate; _

_Is love designed to hate?_

_Keep on driving away from here_

_Eye the rain as it falls in your hands_

_Will there be another storm?_

_Tell me why these roads keep leading_

_Leading you right back_

Bella knew in this business, there was no way she'd ever be able to escape Edward. Aro had already been badgering her about doing a duet with him. After the fresh split it'd be the perfect time to release a song with him as people would flock to hear the ex-couple sing. Bella had contemplated the idea, just to have an excuse to talk to Edward, but whenever she thought about being along in a room with him ... She couldn't handle the pressure she'd feel. The pain. The heartache. The anger. The betrayal. She wasn't ready.

_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder_

_You played with fire_

_And smiled when you told her_

_Oh, oh, thought you were someone_

_Oh, oh goodbye to no one_

_I don't need to know you'll be there_

_You're not on my mind_

_I don't need to know you care_

_Please don't waste my time_

Bella saw people in the crowd whispering in each other's ears. Of course they knew about Edward and her. It was splashed all over the tabloids. The paparazzi were loving it.

_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder_

_You played with fire_

_And smiled when you told her_

_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder_

_You played with fire_

_And smiled when you told her_

_Oh, oh, thought you were someone_

_Oh, oh goodbye to no one_

_Oh, oh, thought you were someone_

_Oh, oh goodbye to no one_

When the song finished there was silence. But then there was applause.

And Bella felt a pressure lift from her chest and smiled. Real, this time.

* * *

**I've been listening to this song for a while now, and I was listening to it recently and just knew I had to have Bella 'sing' it. **

**When Bella wrote this song, she wrote it for herself, having thought about what she'd write if she ever let Edward go, but she hasn't as of yet. _Impossible _was her song for letting go, and this song is just to sort of comfort her. She wants to let Edward go, but she can't seem to do that. She still holds onto some hope, even though he's hurt her most than she thought anyone ever could.**

**Song name and artist found on my PP.**


End file.
